


Wicked Games

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Held Down, M/M, Non-Consensual, Post-Movie(s), Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor doesn't dare let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaGoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaGoya/gifts).



Thor thrusts in deeper and Loki gasps—a fractured, hungry sound that shivers across Thor's skin and draws a ragged growl from his throat.

For all that Loki's breath is as stuttered and uneven as Thor's—for all that Thor can feel the hard, hot line of his brother's arousal pressed between their bodies—Thor doesn't dare release his restraining hold. Loki's wrists, so thin despite their strength, twist maddeningly where Thor has them pinned to the pillows in a single, firm hand.

Loki is coming apart fast beneath him—is clearly as desperate for this as Thor himself—but still Thor doesn't dare let go.

It doesn't matter how desperate, how wanton his brother may be. It doesn't matter how invitingly Loki's body bucks beneath him, taking Thor deeper with every thrust. None of those things will stop Loki from escaping simply to prove he can, perhaps just to spite Thor, if given the opportunity.

So Thor holds on. He holds too tightly, bruising Loki's wrists to match the bruises Thor's mouth has already sucked into the pale skin of his brother's throat. He curls his other hand over the firm planes of Loki's hip and ruts into his brother's body with possessive abandon.

Marking.

Claiming.

Taking everything that should rightfully be his.

Loki cries out when Thor is too rough, follows the sound with a vicious laugh.

"I wonder, Brother," Loki says, breathless, unsteady words knocked off balance by the jolting force of Thor's thrusts. "I wonder if you would enjoy this half so much if— _Ah_!"

Long moments where neither one of them can catch enough breath for words. No sound in the room but their gasps and growls, the sound of flesh against flesh, the slick rhythm of their coupling—a muffled curse when Thor claims Loki's mouth in an uncoordinated kiss that's mostly teeth.

He's almost forgotten Loki had tried to speak by the time Loki draws a stubborn breath and whispers, "I wonder if you would enjoy this half so much if you didn't have to hold me down."

And instead of feeling chastened—instead of the guilty humiliation that should fill his chest at the accusation in Loki's words—Thor groans, and buries his face against Loki's throat, and comes.


End file.
